legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Create a Username
=Beginner's Guide: Create a username= You can easily use e-mail and Facebook ID to log in legion of heroes. Log in with email ID 01. Press the in with email id button in the left of the screen. 02. Press the Account button at the bottom of the screen. 03. Check the agreement boxes to accept the "Mobile Terms of use " and the "Conditions of Privacy collection and use" and press Subscribe below. 04. After you enter your email address and password, press Connect to create an account. *You need to sign up with an email address you will used to get the original password if you lost it *Verify the typo of your e-mail address meticulously, and press the button to connect. 05. Select a server on the World / channel screen and enter. 06. The intro video is playing. *You can skip the video by touching it twice. 07. Select the character you want to create on the character selection screen. 08. After you enter a character name, press the game button! Log in with Facebook ID 01. Install the Facebook app on the phone. *Download the 'Facebook' app on Play Store or T-Store 02. Run the of Heroes app. 03. In the home screen, press the right button In with Facebook ID 04. In the login screen, enter your Facebook username / password to login. *If you already have a login, please go to point 05. 05. Click OK to access with Facebook. 06. Select a server on the World / channel screen and enter. 07. The intro video is playing. *You can skip the video by touching it twice. 08. Select the character you want to create on the character selection screen. 09. After you enter a character name, press the game button! Log in with a google account (Google Play games) 01. Log in Play games app on your device. 02. Run the of Heroes app. 03. Touch the in with a Google Account in the middle of the start screen. 04. Select a server on the World / channel screen and enter. 05. The intro video is playing. *You can skip the video by touching it twice. 06. Select the character you want to create on the character selection screen. 07. After you enter a character name, press the game button! Log in with BAND App (Legion of Heroes with BAND only) 01. Install BAND app on your device. 02. Run the of Heroes with BAND app. 03. Press the Login button in the middle of the start screen. 04. After login with BAND app, select a server on the World / channel screen and enter. 05. The intro video is playing. *You can skip the video by touching it twice. 06. Select the character you want to create on the character selection screen. 07. After you enter a character name, press the game button! Email Authentification 01. If you log in with an email ID, when using the auction site, an email authentication will be required the first time. (One-time certification available). *If the email ID you gave at the subscription time is wrong, you can change it when login in (only once). If your password is lost or if your account is damage or theft, you can have help by email when loging in. Please, use a real email account. *Auction Certification Guide Book: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/588735 (TO BE TRANSLATED). 02. Because your email account used for authentication is already completed with Facebook / BAND / Google + ID, you don't need a separate certification process. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/145917